championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Daemonspawn Pack
Daemonspawn Advanced Progressions Several distinct groups devoted to the Ruinous Powers are more than mere belief – their members are changed, body and soul, into something both more and less than what they once were. Each such group is represented in game terms with an entry Talent, followed by a progression of abilities gained in place of one or more of the character’s Gifts of the Gods, meaning that these progressions allow Heretics to grow in power as they further embrace corruption and damnation. You may only select one of these progressions. Only Chaos Space Marines may select these progressions and are incompatible with Possessed Heretics. = Mutilators = Blade-Savant Tier 3, Unaligned Pre-requisites: WS 50, Ambidextrous, Two-Weapon Wielder (Melee), Blade Dancer, Blade Master, Corruption 20 Effect: The Heretic’s obsession with and mastery of the blade has reached a point beyond sanity, and his bond with the spirits of his weapons. The character may select a number of melee weapons equal to his Weapon Skill Bonus. These weapons gain the Tainted quality. Mutilator Progression A character with the Blade-Savant Talent may benefit from Mutilator progression in place of his normal Gifts of the Gods. This progression replaces three consecutive Gifts (Note that these are gifts only granted by the corruption track). Gift 1 – Slaughterer The Heretic’s bond with his weapons transcends physical limitations, and he becomes one with them. The weapons selected upon gaining the Blade-Savant Talent are physically bonded with the character, becoming extensions of his body. The character’s flesh fuses with the weapons he wields, making him impossible to disarm, and at any moment, he may take two of those weapons into his body as a free action. While carrying weapons within his body, they can be detected by technological means (a Routine (+20) Tech-Use Test with an Auspex or similar) or psychic means (a Challenging (+0) Psyniscience Test), but cannot be detected by the naked eye. Gift 2 – Mauler The Heretic’s flesh and the substance of his weapons become the near-indistinguishable impossible material known as fleshmetal. His mass and stature increase along with his capacity to absorb weaponry. The Heretic gains +5 Wounds, the Sturdy trait, and gains Unnatural Strength (1) and Unnatural Toughness (1), or increases those Traits by +1 if already possessed. Further, he may take any number of his selected weapons into his body. Gift 3 – True Mutilator The Heretic’s transformation concludes, and he becomes a living juggernaut of destruction, as much an extension of his weapons as they are of him. The Heretic doubles the number of weapons he may bond with, gains the Daemonic (2) Trait, Dark Sight, an additional +5 Wounds, and increases his Size to Hulking. = Obliterator = Cultist of Destruction Tier 3, Unaligned Pre-requisites: BS 50, Arms Master, Tech-Use +10, Corruption 20, Mechanicus Assimilation 1+ Effect: The Heretic pursues the ultimate fusion of living matter and lethal mechanism. The integration of weapons into flesh is an inevitable and deadly development, and one that sees the Heretic grow ever deadlier. For every level of the Machine Trait the Heretic possesses, he may bind himself to a single Pistol or Basic weapon. Any weapon so bonded gains the Tainted quality. Obliterator Progression A character with the Cultist of Destruction Talent may benefit from Obliterator progression in place of his normal Gifts of the Gods. This progression replaces three consecutive Gifts (Note that these are gifts only granted by the corruption track). Gift 1 – Metal Storm The Heretic’s mechanical nature allows him to spawn power, fuel and ammunition for those weapons he is bonded with. Any weapon the Heretic is bonded to may be reloaded without any external source of ammunition, though the Heretic gains a level of Fatigue if he does so. Similarly, he imbibes metal, promethium and other raw materials in place of conventional food and drink to sustain him. Gift 2 – Son of Annihilation The Heretic’s unification of flesh and metal continues, with pistons and plasteel merging with muscle and bone. The character gains an additional 2 levels of the Machine Trait and may choose to bond with Heavy and Mounted weapons, so long as he is capable of wielding them. Additionally, he gains +5 Wounds, the Sturdy trait, and gains Unnatural Strength (1) and Unnatural Toughness (1), or increases those Traits by +1 if already possessed. Finally, his weapons have become integral parts of his form, and can be drawn into his fleshmetal form freely, and no longer inflict a level of Fatigue when being reloaded. Gift 3 – True Obliterator The Heretic’s transformation reaches its peak, and his nature ceases to be either living or machine, but something beyond both. The Heretic doubles the number of weapons he may bond with, gains the Auto-Stabilised and Daemonic (2) Trait, Dark Sight, an additional +5 Wounds, and increases his Size to Hulking. = Warp Talons = Sky-Hunter Tier 3, Unaligned Pre-requisites: Agility 50, Raptor, Operate (Aeronautica) +20, Intimidate +10, Corruption 20 Effect: The Heretic is a shrieking, snarling predator of the skies, descending from the heavens in search of prey to terrorise and murder. His armour and his jump pack are twisted to create a horrific visage and herald their approach with inhuman roars and screams. The Heretic gains the Fear (1) Trait (or increases any existing Fear Trait by +1) on any turn in which he uses his Jump Pack. Further, the character may no longer remove his Jump Pack. Warp Talon Progression A character with the Sky-Hunter Talent may benefit from Warp Talon progression in place of his normal Gifts of the Gods. This progression replaces three consecutive Gifts (Note that these are gifts only granted by the corruption track). Gift 1 – Ephemeral Predator The Heretic ascends to greater purpose, hunting mortals in the material universe. The Heretic gains training in the Psyniscience Skill, and the Phase Trait. However, the Heretic’s distant, predatory nature is off-putting and ill-suited to matters of tact or intellect, reducing his Intelligence and Fellowship scores by –5 each. Gift 2 – On Wings of Warpflame The Heretic’s form is wreathed in a blaze of warpflame, heralding his arrival upon the battlefield. The Heretic’s melee attacks gain the Flame quality, and as a free action upon landing (whilst corporeal) can create a burst of Warpflame with the same effect as a Photon Flash Grenade. His aura of flickering wrongness further reduces his Fellowship by –10. Gift 3 – Warp Talon Ascension The Heretic’s transformation concludes, and he becomes a vicious, animalistic creature. The Heretic gains the Daemonic (2) and Deadly Natural Weapons Traits. Further, his natural weapons gain the Tainted, Tearing and Warp Weapon qualities. Category:Rules Category:Kono Category:Black Crusade